The invention generally pertains to adjustable candle holders and more particularly to an adjustable candle holder having a simplified self-centering mechanism that allows candles of various diameters to be securely gripped and held in a centered, perpendicular position.
Contemporary candle holders are typically used to function primarily as decorative pieces and secondarily to provide illumination. Most conventional candle holders have an upper circular cavity that is sized to firmly hold candles of one diameter only. Therefore, to use these candle holders with candles having a diameter that is larger or smaller than the diameter of the opening, it is necessary to modify the candle or the candle holder. In cases of larger candles the bottom section of the candle is typically reduced to the required diameter. When the candle has a smaller diameter it becomes necessary to wrap the bottom of the candle with tape, or other material, until the candle has a sufficient diameter to securely fit into the circular cavity.
Prior art has also disclosed candle holder designs where a candle holder is fitted with a self-centering mechanism that grips candles of various diameters in a perpendicular position. Most of these mechanism employ a plurality of segments or jaws that move in a uniform motion towards or away from the central axis of the candle holder when a cap, located on top or the bottom of the candle holder, is rotated. Other mechanisms use a set of springs where one end of the spring is secured to the inner wall of the candle holder and the other to a set of plates or jaws that are opened or drawn towards the center of the candle holder by the action of the springs when a handle is depressed.
The problem of having one candle holder suffice for a number of candle diameters is solved by some of prior art devices. However, these candle holders use a multiplicity of parts that have a tendency to bind by virtue of the mechanism design and/or by wax droppings that clog the mechanism. Additionally, because of the quantity and intricacy of some of the parts, a malfunction may be difficult to locate and repair.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents or publications that directly read on the claims of candle holder in the instant invention. However, the following U.S. patents were considered in the investigation and evaluation of the prior art.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,203 patent discloses an adjustable candle holder that allows candles of various diameters to be secured within the candle holder. The candle holder consists of a base assembly having a lower section and an upper section, and a candle holder mechanism secured within an upper section of the base. The mechanism consists of a pinion gear that operates three rack gears that include a vertical clamping segment. To operate, the lower section of the base assembly is held while the base""s upper section is rotated to increase the diameter of the mechanism. A candle is then inserted and the upper section is rotated until the mechanism grips the candle.
The U.S. Pat. No. 2,246,953 patent discloses a candleholder in which candles of various diameters may be supported and held in a vertical position within the candleholder. A mechanism is employed that includes a set of springed arms, levers, jaws and operating handles. The springed arms exert pressure on the levers which tend to close the jaws. When a candle is placed in the candleholder, the handles are pressed together to open the jaws. The candle is then inserted between the jaws and the handle is released to permit the jaws to close upon and hold the candle in place.
The U.S. Pat. No. 2,163,137 patent discloses a candleholder equipped with a self-centering mechanism that grips candles of various sizes in a perpendicular position. The mechanism is comprised of three segments such as jaws having perpendicular projections for gripping the candle. By turning a cap, located on top of the candleholder, all three segments are caused to move in a uniform motion towards or away from the central axis of the candleholder.
The U.S. Pat. No. 1,331,709 patent discloses a candleholder employing a mechanism that supports candles of various diameters in a perpendicular position. The mechanism is comprised of a plurality of conically wound springs arranged in upper and lower rows and secured to the inner walls of the candle holder. The springs are attached to a plurality of plates having arcuate faces that are drawn inward towards the center by the action of the springs. Thus holding a candle inserted between the plates.
The adjustable candle holder allows candles of various diameters ranging from 0.188 to 0.75 inches (0.478 to 1.91 cm) to be securely gripped and automatically centered within the adjustable candle holder. The adjustable candle holder features a simplified candle concentric-gripping mechanism that solves the problems inherent with other candle holders as described in the BACKGROUND ART section.
In its basic form, the adjustable candle holder consists of:
a) A base having a lower surface, an upper surface, a lower spring-retaining cavity and a post cavity.
b) A slider sleeve having a lower edge that interfaces with the upper surface on the base, an upper end, a post sleeve, and an upper spring-retaining cavity.
c) A compression spring inserted between the lower spring-retaining cavity on the base and the upper spring-retaining cavity on the slider sleeve.
d) A candle retaining assembly consisting of:
(1) An upper section having:
(a) A lower edge,
(b) An upper disk having a candle opening and dimensioned to interface with the upper edge on the slider sleeve.
(2) An attachment post that extends downward from the lower edge of the upper section and that is dimensioned to pass through the post sleeve on said slider sleeve. The post is dimensioned to be inserted into and be attached either by threads or friction to the post cavity on the base.
(3) A candle concentric-gripping mechanism that provides a means for allowing a candle to be inserted into the candle opening and subsequently gripping and centrally retaining the candle within the candle retaining assembly.
The concentric-gripping mechanism includes a set of candle gripping slats whose inward and outward positions are controlled by an inward-extending protrusion located on the slider sleeve. When the base, the slider sleeve and the candle retaining assembly are assembled, the inward-extending protrusion maintains the candle gripping slats in an inward position. When the slider sleeve is grasped and pulled downward against the bias produced by the compression spring, the set of candle gripping slats are displaced outward. This outward displacement creates an open area into which the candle can be inserted via the candle opening on the candle retaining assembly. When the downward pressure on the slider sleeve is released, the protrusion on the slider sleeve moves upward which causes the three candle gripping slats to return to their inward positions. Thus, gripping and centrally retaining the candle within the adjustable candle holder assembly.
In view of the above disclosure, the primary object of the invention is to provide an adjustable candle holder that accepts and centrally retain candles of various diameters.
In addition to the primary object of the invention it is also an object to provide an adjustable candle holder that:
is simple in construction,
is reliable and relatively maintenance free,
aesthetically designed,
can be made in various materials and colors, and
is cost effective from both a manufacturer""s and a consumer""s point of view.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the preferred embodiment and the appended claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.